La flèche de trop
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Arthur refuse que merlin l'accompagne a la chasse pour une fois …ce qui devait arriver arriva et Arthur est bléser par une flèche… sous le coup de la colère merlin crie tout ce qu'il sait…sauf que le Arthur blesser est tout sauf inconscient, et surtout sourd…que faire avec ces révélations maintenant ? Révélation fic! classer T pour les insulte. pas de slash, juste bromance douce.


Hey! me revoilà. Mais avec un nouveau fandom!

Ma première histoire sur Merlin!

J'espère que les perso ne serons pas trop ooc! désoler si c'est le cas.

Désoler également pour les fautes.

Voici le résumer :

Arthur refuse que merlin l'accompagne a la chasse pour une fois …ce qui devait arriver arriva et Arthur est bléser par une flèche… sous le coup de la colère merlin crie tout ce qu'il sait…sauf que le Arthur blesser est tout sauf inconscient, et surtout sourd…que faire avec ces révélations maintenant ?

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Chapitre 1 :

Merlin était dans un état de stress et de nervosité jamais atteins auparavant. La raison ! Son crétin de maître, cet imbécile de prince, non de roi maintenant, avait refusé que merlin l'accompagne a la chasse. Et oui c'était aussi simple que cela. Arthur avait dit qu'il avait de bien meilleur chance d'attraper du gibier si merlin n'était pas la…Arthur était devenu las des tentatives de son serviteur pour sauver les malheureuses créatures alors il avait dit non ! Merlin avait essayé de le persuader de le prendre avec eux, il avait même juré qu'il ne ferrait pas fuir les bêtes. Mais Arthur avait clairement dit non ! Merlin n'y pouvait rien. Mais après tout la situation n'étais pas si terrible. En faite c'était normale que les serviteurs n'accompagne pas leur maître a la chasse…c'était normale que les serviteurs reste au château…oui sauf qu'on parle de Merlin et d'Arthur la ! Et dieux sais seulement ce qui peut arriver si merlin était pas la pour sauver le royale fessier de son maître. C'est pour ça que Merlin était si inquiet. La mort attendait Arthur partout ou il allait, et surtout dans un voyage de chasse innocent, l'histoire avait montré a merlin que les voyages de chasse était tout sauf innocent !

Et, bien que merlin ne soit pas imbu de lui-même, c'était comme même grâce a lui que le roi était encore sur son trône et non au cimetière… il y avait donc pas mal de raison d'être inquiet… le magicien ne cessait d'imaginer le roi revenir en sang au château entre la vie et la mort…cette image le hantait et le perturbait… bon merlin savait aussi que Arthur savait très bien se défendre, c'était comme même le meilleur guerrier des cinq royaume, sans compter que ces fidèles chevaliers de la table ronde l'accompagnait. Et eux même était très douer pour se battre.

Oui sauf que voila le problème, il était tout sauf douer pour se sortir de situation ou la magie opérait, d'où sa présence nécessaire a ses cotés… mais il ne pouvait pas veiller sur le roi en se moment, et cela le travaillait beaucoup… il aurait pu le suivre comme il le faisait très souvent dans se genre de situation… mais il aurait été vite repérer, ce qui n'était pas une option, merlin avait une solution de secours dans les cas comme ça…il maitrisait après tout très bien l'art de la métamorphose. Il lui suffisait de se transformer en petit animal et de le suivre partout sans être repérer… c'était ce qu'il faisait souvent. Oui, sauf que se sort était épuisant surtout lorsque il était maintenu aussi longtemps…d'habitude ce n'était pas un problème pour Merlin, il le faisait tellement souvent que ça ne lui prenait plus d'énergie désormais…sauf lorsque il n'était pas en forme. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Le dernier sorcier noir qui avait tenté de s'emparer du trône, il y a deux jour, avait fait un sort si puissant a briser que Merlin était épuiser…

Bref : que des malchances pour aujourd'hui, rien n'allait bien, les circonstances ne cessait d'être défavorable. Merlin allait déprimer si ça continuait. De plus le fait de ne pas avoir récupéré de son dernier combat ne l'aidait guerre. Bon il pouvait se battre sans problème faire des tour basique sans problème, mais malheureusement pas le sort qu'il voulait utiliser présentement… enfin il pouvait le faire, mais pendant toute une journée, c'était impossible dans son état. Et il devrait certainement se detransformé en cour de route et sous forme humaine il se ferrait prendre. Ça revenait au même…

Voila pourquoi Merlin était nerveux, il attendait que le soleil tourne au plus vite pour qu'il puisse voir revenir l'équipe de chasse et pouvoir s'assurer que Arthur allait bien en lui faisant couler un bon bain comme il les aimait, la routine quoi, les habitudes, sans rien de sanglant, pour une fois…

Oui, sauf que Merlin avait se mauvais pressentiment, vous savez celui qui dit que Arthur est un crétin et qu'il ne l'écoute jamais, celui qui amène toujours une blessure quelconque… oui celui la ! Précisément celui la !

Et son mentor avait beau essayer de le rassurer avec ses mots doux et attentif Merlin ne se détendait pas. Il n'avait été d'aucune utilité toute la journée tellement son stress l'empêchait de travailler… après que merlin est casser trois fioles de potion, Gaius le fit finalement s'asseoir en lui interdisant de toucher quoi que se soit, pour son propre bien être…

Le démoniste soupira alors qu'il tripotait son foulard distraitement

« Cette journée est interminable, pourquoi est ce que le soleil est si lent aujourd'hui ? » demanda Merlin a Gaius qui préparait ses potions dans un nuage de vapeur violette a l'allure douteuse.

« Pour la trentième fois aujourd'hui, merlin, tu ne peut pas accélérer le temps, alors laisse le venir a son rythme… » fit Gaius sagement, Merlin voulut répondre mais les trompettes sonnait soudainement dans la cour .les deux se turent pour attendre la fin de l'alerte pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait avant que Merlin s élève d'un coup, aillant reconnu l'annonce royale, pour se précipiter dehors plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''Emrys'' !

« il est rentré » eu a peine le temps d'entendre Gaius que déjà il n'était plus que tout seul dans son atelier. Le médecin soupira en se retournant a sa potion.

Merlin quand a lui courait dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas perdu de temps, bousculant presque les gens au passage, mais ce n'était pas un spectacle rare, merlin était toujours en train de courir : soit pour Arthur, soit après Arthur, soit pour échapper a Arthur… merlin sentait son cœur battre a tout rompre alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrer. Bientôt il serait sur les marches du perron, bientôt il verrait Arthur entré dans la cour dans toute sa gloire…

Mais a peine fut il sur le perron, qu'il se figea ! la vision si parfaite qu'il avait dans la tête c'était faite pulvériser par une beaucoup moins plaisante : la troupe galopait au plus vite alors que le chevale d'Arthur étais vide. ? Derrière lui Léon tenait le roi comme il pouvait sur le sien, alors que le chevalier et sa monture était tacher de rouge, Arthur était inconscient et ballottait au claquement presser des sabots sur le granite. Bientôt la troupe fut au pied des marches et ils descendirent précipitamment alors que le monde autour était dans la peur de voir leur roi dans cet état. Merlin ne pouvait même plus bouger: ses pires craintes c'était réaliser. Il pouvait a peine voir Léon Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan s'activer pour descendre le roi le plus délicatement possible, puis Perceval le prit dans ses bras fort et montât les marches quatre a quatre, les trois chevaliers derrière lui. Tous virent Merlin avec son expression apeurer

« Désoler Merlin » firent-il alors que Merlin sortit enfin de sa transe et les suivit en courant dans le couloir. Après une petite minute ils atteignirent enfin le cabinet de Gaius et celui-ci sursautât en laissant tomber sa potion lorsque la porte fut pousser si violemment par merlin, si bien qu'elle aurait pu sortir de ses gond…

« qu… » Fit Gaius avant qu'il voit le roi ensanglanter qui laissait des goute de sang derrière son passage. Avant que Gaius est pu dire quoi que se soit merlin, vida la table de son contenu d'un geste.

« vite poser le la ! Que c'est il passer ? » Questionna le médecin…Perceval posa le roi sur la table alors que Gaius s'activa.

« Merlin de l'eau et des chiffons » demanda le médecin mais Merlin les avait déjà amené, prévoyant les désire du médecin. Si les chevaliers était pas obséder par leur roi, ils se seraient étonner que Merlin soit aussi rapide…

« Nous étions en foret, des bandits on attaquer. Nous n'avons pas eu de mal a les battre jusque a ce que l'un d'entre eux utilise une arbalète. Arthur n'a pas pu esquiver ça et elle c'est planter dans sa cage thoracique…nous l'avons enlevé et fait les soins du mieux qu'on pouvait mais, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas pour une raison que j'ignore nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus… » Expliqua Léon.

« je vois merci bien messieurs, je vais prendre soin de lui désormais » fit Gaius en les congédiant. les quatre hommes soupirèrent de soulagement mais ne voulait pas abandonner leur roi dans cet état.

« si il y a quoi que se soit qu'on peut faire, Gaius… » fit Elyan.

« je vous remercie, mais pas dans l'immédiat » fit Gaius alors qu'il avait déjà enlever la chemise maculer de sang au prince et voyait les dégât, « Merlin mes outil de suture » demanda Gaius, et le magicien bondi a travers la pièce pour les prendre… voyant que leur roi était entre de bonne main, les chevaliers sortirent doucement regardant une dernière fois Merlin, qui étrangement était plus pale que le malade… son air concerner et inquiet les affecta tous…

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent alors que le sang les habillait plus que le rouge de leur cape.

« Merlin a l'air pire que nous… » Fit doucement Perceval, les autres hochèrent la tète

« oui,…il est vraiment concerner par Arthur. Et bien au-delà de la normalité d'un serviteur… » fit encore Léon en regardant la porte

« Peut être même plus que la reine, d'ailleurs » fit remarquer Gauvain, avant qu' Elyan ne dise

« oui, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas qu'elle soit en voyage d'affaire en se moment, mais il faudrait comme même la prévenir » fit le frère de sa majesté. Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ce qui expliquait que la reine ne se soit pas précipiter au chevet de son mari… puis les chevaliers de la table ronde partirent dans le couloir doucement, allant se changer pour la plus part, tous avait le sang de leur ami sur le corps, et Léon, qui avait soutenu Arthur pendant le trajet était le pire…

Pendant ce temps dans le cabinet, Gaius s'affairait alors que merlin n'avait jamais été un assistant aussi efficace. Puis Gaius se releva en tenant sa pince

« Regarde se que j'ai trouvé, pas étonnant que les chevaliers n'est pas réussi a le soigner » fit Gaius et Merlin fronça les sourcils en regardant le petite éclat de métal que tenait la pince…

« il y en a d'autre ? » demanda Merlin anxieux.

« Non, je ne pense pas, je vais pouvoir le recoudre maintenant » fit le médecin et Merlin fut rassurer.

« il est sauver ? » demanda le noiraud.

« en tout cas le physique, oui, je verrait âpres si il y a des signe d'empoisonnement » fit le médecin. Merlin soupira, c'était en bonne voie

Le soin dura un peu de temps encore. Mais Arthur était presque sauver…ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, que les chevaliers refirent leur apparition chez Gaius…

« Alors Gaius ? » demanda Léon en entrant. Gaius et Merlin s'affairait autour du roi pour ranger un peu alors que merlin passait un chiffon sur Arthur pour enlever le sang. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune hâte dans leur geste. Gaius fit un sourire

« le roi n'est plus dans un états critique et le pronostique vital n'est plus engager, messieurs » fit le médecin et tout les hommes soupirèrent de soulagement en s'appuyant contre les meubles de la salle…

« il n'y avait rien d'étonnant que vous n'arriver pas a le soigner sur place, il y avait un petit morceau de flèche près de ses poumons » expliqua Gaius en montrant le coupable…

« et les poumons, ils sont atteins ? » demanda Gauvain.

« Non, par chance mais c'était tout juste…maintenant il lui faut du repos et le temps de récupéré tout le sang qu'il a perdu… » Expliqua Gaius, les autres hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils regardait Merlin nettoyer le roi. Celui-ci ne disait rien, les yeux cacher par les ombres de son visage impassible. Les chevaliers regardèrent encore plus le serviteur mais ils pouvait voir que Merlin était inquiet il ne cessera de l'être que lorsque il verra Arthur en plaine santé…aussi Gauvain se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami

« Désoler mon pote » fit doucement l'homme, merlin releva la tête

« ne vous en faite pas, vous avez tout fait pour le ramener, c'est ce qui compte » fit Merlin en regardant les autres chevalier, « merci de l'avoir ramener… « fit le magicien alors que son regard se reporta sur Arthur qui respirait doucement, inconscient sur la table de travail… mais les chevaliers voyait bien que l'esprit de Merlin était ailleurs.

« nous avons prévenu la reine, un messager est partit a l'instant pour le sud du pays » fit Elyan doucement et Gaius hocha la tête

« vous avez bien fait… » fit le médecin

« Doit ton le ramener dans sa chambre tout de suite » questionna Perceval.

« je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est encore trop fragile et j'ai peur qu'un mouvement de plus n'endommage ses poumons, mais dans quelques jours il pourra être déplacer. Si vous voulez bien juste le mètre sur mon lit » fit Gaius et les hommes hochèrent la tête tout de suite en s'approchant du roi…

Puis ils le prirent doucement avec le plus grand soin pour le poser sur le matelas de Gaius. La tension était clairement descendu dans la salle, mais pas a l'intérieur de Merlin. Il ne pouvait juste pas crier tout ce qu'il voulait avec les chevaliers ici… mais ils allaient bientôt partir, mais pour l'instant ils discutait avec Gaius pendant un certain temps. Merlin voulait crier, il voulait crier si mal ! il avait tellement de chose sur ses épaules fragile, trop de chose a penser trop de chose a garder trop de chose qu'il voulait dire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas…trop tout simplement…

alors prenant sur lui Merlin alla dans sa chambre pour se calmer loin de la vu de tous… il aurait aimer rester et les aider a savoir quoi faire du royaume en attendant le retour de la reine, mais Merlin ne pouvait pas prendre plus, alors il les laissa. Bien que les chevaliers furent étonner de cette action si inhabituel, il ne dirent rien, se contentant de suggérer que Léon prenne les rênes du royaume juste le temps qu' au moins qu'une des deux majesté revienne…c'est les derniers mots que Merlin entendit, refermant la porte derrière lui doucement… Merlin soupira, alors qu'il s'affala sur son lit. Merlin serra les poing alors que ses yeux se faisait lourd, comme son cœur… c'était dans se genre de moment ou Merlin détestait son destin, son fardeau… Merlin ferma les yeux en essayant de faire la paix avec son esprit qui galopait a des kilomètre devant lui…

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute qu'il entendit la porte de Gaius se refermer. Merlin se leva et ouvrit la sienne pour regarder si les chevaliers était bien partit… ce fut le cas et Merlin craqua

« une journée ! je l'ai laisser une journée tout seul ! et il… » Commença Merlin en descendant les marche, Gaius soupira et se retourna

« je sais, Merlin, je sais… » Tenta le vieux médecin pour calmer son pupille

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le pire arrive des que je ne suis pas la ! Lorsque bien sur une quelconque attaque arrive ! je sais bien qu'il sais se battre mais… » Refit le magicien

« Merlin tu n'y peut rien, et il est en sûreté désormais, tout va bien, il s'en remettra. Et puis il ne se blèse pas non plus a chaque foi

« Pour cette fois oui il va bien! Mais qui c'est : la prochaine peut être pas ! Comment je suis censé le protéger si il ne veux même pas que je l'accompagne ! D'ailleurs bien sur qu'il n'est pas blesser les autres fois ! je suis toujours la pour dériver les flèches de leur trajectoire ! Toujours cacher quelque part pour veiller a ce que rien ne lui arrive ! Toujours en train de veiller sur lui cacher derrière un arbre ! toujours en train de faire trébucher quelqu'un qui s'approche de trop lorsque il a le dos tourner, toujours en train de faire tomber des branches pour en assommer ! Mais des que je ne suis pas la pour dériver les flèche de leur trajectoire, il se retrouve bléser ! fit merlin en cria a toute allure.

« Merlin… » Tenta Gaius mais il voyait bien que Merlin avait trop dans le cœur, alors il le laissa s'exprimer.

« une journée Gaius ! il ne lui a fallut qu'une journée ! Comment mes pouvoirs sont supposé l'aider si je ne suis pas avec lui ! Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne ! J'aurais pu éviter cela si il avais bien voulut que je vienne !

« je sais Merlin, je sais…mais tu doit bien avouer que cette fois tu l'avait mériter, a force de faire fuir son gibier avec je ne sais quelle ruse, il… » fit le médecin en s'asseyant

« Parce que je n'est pas le choix, Gaius ! a tu seulement une idée du nombre de gens transformer en biche, en cerf, ou en je ne sait quel gibier, il y a bien plus qu'on ne le pense. Croit tu vraiment que je fait ça pour m'amuser ! le nombre de gens que je voit piéger dans un sort ! je ne peut pas les laisser se faire tuer comme ça sans rien faire ! lui croit seulement que je n'aime pas la chasse ! Alors oui c'est vrais, je n'aime pas la chasse, mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! le nombre de gens que je suis obliger d'aller chercher dans la nuit pour les défaire de se sort, le nombre de gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver car les blessure les ont tuer parce que je n'ai pas dériver la flèche a temps, tu croit que je pourrait tout simplement dire a Arthur, "non pas celle la c'est une petite fille'' ! et de toute façon même si je lui disait il ne me croirait pas ! il ne me croit jamais ! que sa concerne des complot derrière son dos ou bien la moindre chose futile ! pour lui je passe tout mon temps a la taverne a me saouler ! en attendant je suis obliger de faire l'idiot pour sauver d'autre personne ! Est ce qu'il sait seulement que sans moi il n'aurait assurément pas de reine a l'heure qu'il est, lorsque Guenièvre a été transformer par Morgane et qu'il a voulut la tuer ! Dieux merci j'ai utilisé mes pourvoir pour dévier la flèche ! Bon celle de Mithian la eu, mais j'ai pu la soigner après ! Tout cela pour dire, oui je l'empêche tout le temps d'avoir son gibier, mais il y a de bonne raison a cela ! » Fit Merlin d'une traite, ne laissant pas Gaius en placé une. Merlin était allaitant maintenant. Gaius soupira longuement alors que Merlin reprenait haleine

« Certes pour celles la tu a entièrement raison. Mais je suis sur que tu en fait fuir volontairement qu'elles que une, de ses proies, qui n'était que des proies… » fit Gaius avec un soupir. Merlin se détourna en maugéant dans sa barbe.

« oui, peut être quelque une, bon peut importe ! L'important : c'est lui que je dois protéger ! je ferrait tout pour lui Gaius, tu le sais ! Mais que puis-je faire s'il ne veut pas que je le suive ? » fit Merlin alors que sa voix passait de en colère a agacer, a angoisser, et nerveuse…

« tu sais le nombre de fois ou je lui désobéit car je m'inquiète pour lui, je m'inquiète toujours pour lui ! il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que j'ai a sauver son cul royale de crétin au moins trois fois ! je donnerait n'importe quoi pour juste rester en paix juste une semaine, sans assassin, sans tueur, sans sorcier démoniaque, sans chasse foireuse, sans rien qui peut menacer sa vie ! Mais bon, non ! C'est mon destin de le protéger au péril de ma vie ! et j'accomplis mon destin du mieux que je peut, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il coopère un peu, parce que si en plus je doit me cacher de lui pour le suivre non stop, je vais devenir complètement paranoïaque ! Bon bien sur, je peux toujours le suivre ! j'aurai du le suivre aujourd'hui, comme je le fait toujours en prenant une apparence d'animal pour le protéger, sauf que j'étais trop épuisé pour un sort de cette taille, après que j'ai dut défaire le sort du sorcier Micaligane il y a deux jour, sans bien sur que Arthur ni personne ne s'en rende compte ! Alors : je suis resté la a angoissé comme jamais pour qu'il revienne, et en priant pour qu'il soit sain et sauf ! Sauf que non ! J'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment qui c'est avérer exacte ! Pourquoi est ce que mes pressentiments sont toujours exacte Gaius ? Pourquoi Est-ce que je peut pas entrevoir, je sais pas moi, des papillons ou des fleurs, non je voit toujours Arthur en danger ! » fit Merlin se défoulant sur l'air, laissant tout son cœur s'exprimer. Le magicien allaita un peu et ne rajoutât rien. Gaius se leva lentement alors que c'était au tour de Merlin de s'asseoir et de soupirer. Merlin avait l'air finalement d'avoir finit son monologue et soupira

« Merlin, je sais que tu es en colère, mais… » Commença Gaius en s'asseyant a coter de Merlin pour le consoler.

« je suis pas en colère, sinon cette pièce n'aurait déjà plus de mur ! …je suis juste lacer, c'est tout. Je suis fatiguer » fit Merlin et sa voix avait perdu toute sa hargne elle était juste triste et antipathique…

« Fatiguer ? » fit Gaius alors que merlin lui laissait enfin le temps de parler avec lui, mais il comprenait que Merlin est besoin de temps en temps de se défouler, même un grand maître comme lui devait parfois souffler un peu…

« oui, je suis fatiguer de toujours devoir porter mon destin tout seul. Fatiguer de de voir me battre tout seul. Ce n'est pas un destin c'est un fardeau, et Il est bien trop grand pour moi Gaius. Heureusement que je t'ai toi, sinon si j'avais du me débrouiller tout seul tout le temps sans personne a qui parler de ça, je serais déjà devenu fou il y a longtemps ! » fit Merlin doucement, alors que Gaius écoutait sagement en frottant son dos avec réconfort,

« j'en est assez de me cacher, de toujours faire ça dans son dos, j'aimerai pouvoir le faire devant lui, sans lui mentir… j'aimerai tellement lui dire, lui dire tout ! tout ce que je lui cache tout ce que je fait pour lui, tout ce que j'endure pour lui…j'aimerai lui dire qui je suis réellement… » fit Merlin presque en sanglotant.

« un jour tu pourra, j'en suis sur, il faut être patient mon garçon, il faut attendre le bon moment." fit Gaius doucement

« Quand ? Gaius. Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre pour le lui dire, je suis patient, mais ça me tue de devoir lui mentir de plus en plus, et bientôt l'excuse de la taverne ne sera plus suffisante pour couvrir tout …il y a tellement de fois ou j'aurai aimer lui dire, même pendant le règne de son père, des fois je me disais que peut être il comprendrait, qu'il garderait mon secret avec moi ! et même maintenant, des fois je me dit ça, je fait des rêve idéaliste ou il m'accepte tel que je suis. Je ne demande rien de plus pour l'instant tu sais. Albion, le destin, la magie de retour, je m'en fiche de tout cela pour l'instant j'aimerais seulement qu'il m'accepte comme ce que je suis : un démoniste. » fit Merlin doucement. il fit une pause ou Gaius ne trouva rien a redire avant qu'il continu, d'un ton désespérer et peiner.

«Mais le nombre de fois ou je me réveille d'un cauchemar ou je finis brûler, ou pendu…me glace la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la moelle. Personne ne peut comprendre se que c'est de vivre dans la peur constante…mais le feu n'est rien comparer a le perdre lui. Si un jour il devait me tuer je croit que je me laisserait volontiers faire, je le servirais jusqu'à ma mort, et selon sa volonté…mais je craint plus sa haine que son verdict. Je crains plus qu'il me déteste ou qu'il est peur de moi, plutôt qu'il me brûle vivant… je ne veut pas casser sa confiance en moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un traître, et comme un monstre… » Fit Merlin alors qu'il avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaius pour que cette figure de père le console…

« Merlin ! » fit celui ci avec force, « combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu n'était pas un monstre ! Aucun monstre sur terre ne pourrait avoir un cœur aussi pur que toi, Merlin. Tu es une merveille hors du commun…quand a être un traître : personne n'as fait plus que toi pour ce royaume ou pour Arthur. Ou même pour tes amis. Tu ne pourrait jamais les trahir, tu ne trahira jamais Arthur, je sais que tu préférera mourir plutôt que te le trahir, Merlin… » fit Gaius doucement avec un regard paternel fier et compatissant. Merlin releva un peu la tête

« oui, je sais. Mais lui ne le sais pas…et si un jour je venais a lui dire, je ne veux pas que se soit ce qu'il pense. Rien ne saurait me briser a part cela…après tout même les torture de Morgane n'ont su me briser seul Arthur en a le pouvoir…et il ne le sais même pas… » fit doucement merlin en soupirant alors qu'il regarda Arthur respirer doucement immobile et paisible…

« Finalement, je me demande si je ne ferrais pas mieux de me taire » finit Merlin avant de soupirer.

« ne perd pas espoir, merlin un jour viendra ou Arthur saura tout ce que tu a fait pour lui... et il te remerciera… » fit Gaius. Merlin eu un petit sourire

« je ne veut pas de remerciement, je n'en est jamais eu besoin depuis tout ce temps, ça ne va pas commencer…non je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité et sain et sauf… » fit le démoniste avec une petite voix .

« et puis, sinon, si il me remerciait : je croit que je ne lui ferrait pas oublier et le lui répéterait tout le temps, enfin ça c'est lui qui dit ça » fit Merlin et il avait enfin retrouver son sourire et son humour de Merlin ! Gaius fit un sourire et se leva

« oui, j'en suis sur » fit le médecin en rigolant…

Puis Merlin l'enlaça,

« Merci Gaius, cela fait du bien de parler de temps en temps » fit Merlin avec un câlin

« je sais mon garçon je sais, et je suis toujours la pour toi, quand tu veux… » fit le médecin avec un sourire tendre

« Merci Gaius… » fit Merlin

« de rien mon garçon …âpres tout : Emrys a beau être le plus puissant démoniste qui est marcher et qui marchera sur cette terre, il n'en reste pas moins un homme, et tout homme doit de temps en temps évacuer se qu'il a sur le cœur… » fit Gaius avec un air sage.

« je sais » fit Merlin en s'éloignant un peu.

« bon c'est pas tout cela mais je fait faire a manger, tu devrait te détendre un peu, tout se stresse et cette nervosité n'on pas eu une très bon influence sur toi. Tout a l'heure tu était plus blanc qu'Arthur. » Plaisantât Gaius et merlin rigola…

Il passa bien trois jours avant que Guenièvre ne rentre précipitamment de son voyage. Bien sur elle se précipitât au chevet de son mari a peine eu t'elle poser le pied a terre. Arthur était toujours chez Gaius, il avait été décidé qu'il se serait bientôt déplacer dans ses appartement. La reine était rentrer en trombe et en pleurant avant de se jeter sur son le roi toujours inconscient… après que Gaius l'ai rassuré que le roi ne craignait plus rien et qu'il attendait juste de se réveiller, Guenièvre soupira de soulagement en remerciant le médecin… après quelque explication, la reine remercia les chevaliers et Léon pour sa régence avant de reprendre ses devoirs…

Pendant ses trois jours, Gaius avait vu plus de monde dans son cabinet que la grande salle du château en une heure. Enfin plus de visite en tout cas. Les visiteurs était souvent les même. Bien sur il y eu les chevaliers, tous présent au moins une fois, puis les quatre fidèle d'Arthur qui eux était revenu très souvent : Léon, venait parler au roi d'une des décisions qu'il prenait pour le peuple espérant que c'est celle que le roi aurait prise, et espérant que le roi lui réponde miraculeusement. Perceval venait lui dire un peu tout se que le roi demandait d'habitude, tout en ayant des petites attention pour lui, comme lui remettre sa couverture : et oui, une grosse masse de muscle mais aussi un grand cœur. Elyan venait lui raconter la journée des chevaliers, les nouvelles recrues et leur maladresse. Gauvain lui parlait de je ne sais quelle fille en ventant le nouvelle hydromel de la taverne, et en lui promettant que des qu'il serait réveillé ils iraient la goûter tous ensemble… de cette façon ses soldats les plus proche lui partageait la vie. Des fois ensemble des fois séparément…ils se plaignaient beaucoup de Gauvain pour changer se qui fessait rire la pièce, en espérant que leur rire atteigne Arthur…

Le roi avait aussi eu la visite de quelque eu noble sans importance. Gaius ne comptait pas comme de la visite puisque il restait dans son cabinait presque tout le temps…tout comme Merlin bien sur. On ne pouvait pas dire que celui-ci visitait son ami, mais plutôt qu'il était coller a son chevet… mais Merlin n'avait plus parler a Arthur. Il se contentait de demander a Gaius comment il allait… puis il restait a regarder le roi, assit dans son coin. Il restait silencieux, même les rire des chevaliers ne le faisait que sourire doucement, calme et paisible…

Puis Gaius avait dit qu'il pouvait être déplacé, avec prudence bien sur, et le roi avait regagné sa chambre sous le regard prudent de sa femme. Maintenant que Guenièvre était la, il y en avait deux a veiller sur le roi, en permanence. toute fois, Merlin laissait un peu la reine seul avec Arthur, même si sa ne lui plaisait pas trop de le laisser sans lui…

Ce n'est que la nuit suivante que le roi daigna ouvrir les yeux. Sa chambre était plonger dans la pénombre seulement éclairer par le feu de sa cheminer. Le roi ne bougea pas, les yeux vague et lointain, prenant le temps d'assimiler son environnement… la chambre était silencieuse et calme… Arthur entendait seulement la respiration douce d'un autre. Aussi le roi tourna doucement sa tête et vit a coter de son lit, sur un fauteuil, rouler en boule, Merlin dormir paisiblement… cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Mais son sourire s'estompa pour regarder plus en détail son ami, comme si il le regardait vraiment pour la première fois. Puis Arthur secoua un peu la tête, pensant pour lui-même :

« Comment est je pu être aussi aveugle ? » se demanda le roi…

Et oui ! Non seulement Arthur pouvait tout entendre durant son inconscience, mais il pouvait aussi penser et réfléchir !

Le roi avait entendu tout, les moindres mots, de tout le monde. Arthur c'était noyer sous un flot d'histoires entre l'hydromel, les chevaliers, les filles de joie, les décisions du royaume, les blagues, les rires, les soins, les histoires du jour… cela lui avait fait plaisir de voir que ses amis était la, pour lui, a ses coter rigolant pour lui et parlant pour sa mémoire…

Mais bien sur le pire avait été Merlin ! au début il n'avait rien comprit, bien sur il était inconscient et ne voyait rien : il entendait seulement les sons au loin…il se demandait pourquoi Merlin parlait de lui de cette façon. Il avait été surprit d'entendre son serviteur aussi en colère contre sa blessure, jamais Merlin ne s'était mit en colère, c'était surprenant. Et puis Arthur avait commencé a se douter de quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'aimait pas…chaque nouvelle révélation était une énigme en plus a comprendre et a saisir…puis il écoutait le brun défouler sa colère, déballer tout son sac. Le brun allait tellement vite que Arthur n'avait même pas le temps d'être en colère, se sentant trahi, que déjà il comprenait et le remerciait, étant reconnaissant envers lui… même si il était encore mitiger…

mais la peur a la fin de sa voix l'avait frapper, elle lui avait fait mal, bien plus mal que la flèche qu'on lui avait donner. Elle l'avait persuadé de tout ses doutes…Merlin l'avait persuader de tout les doutes qu'il avait et au fur et a mesure il avait pardonner, accepter, et remercier…

mais la souffrance de Merlin a tous les niveaux lui avait vraiment fait une entaille dans le cœur : surtout celle a propos de sa confiance envers Merlin. D'entendre sa voix se briser lorsque il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qui le prenne pour un traitre…et un monstre, l'avait assurer de deux chose : d'une : Merlin ne serai jamais un traitre, il ne le serait jamais et il ne la jamais été. Il était la seul personne qui resterait a ses coter peut importe se qui se passe, pendant que tout ses proche tombait au main de la tromperie… la deuxième était : Merlin n'était pas un monstre, a la seul mention de ça, Arthur était en colère il s'était promit que des qu'il se réveillerait il irait voir Merlin en lui faisant jurer de ne plus jamais se considérer comme un monstre et de se dénigrer de la sorte! Merlin était tout sauf un monstre ! il était le protecteur qui effleurait son ombre tout les jours, il était l'ange gardien qui veillait sur lui dans l'obscurité, la lumière de ses jours, la présence toujours près de lui, apaisante, douce et protectrice…

il était… il était Merlin, toujours souriant a ses coter, ne l'abandonnant jamais peut importe ce qui se passe, le suivant partout comme son ombre ! Arthur avait fait une erreur et l'avait comprit, plus jamais Merlin ne s'éloignerait de lui sauf peut être pour le laisser dormir ! Mais, pas pour longtemps : Merlin était son ombre. Et une ombre ne quitte jamais le corps qui la projette.

Arthur avait été si concerner par le sujet de la sorcellerie, grâce a Merlin, sa douleur et sa peur de la mort qu'il avait été déterminé : des qu'il serait réveiller, il métra tout en œuvre pour que Merlin n'est pas a rester cacher plus longtemps !

Parole de roi !

Arthur regarda son ami avant de soupirer :

« Idiot ! » fit-il doucement mais cela suffis pour réveiller Merlin. Celui-ci le regarda avec plus de joie que jamais et de soulagement. Merlin fit un sourire, n'aillant qu'envie de prendre son crétin de maître dans les bras pour célébrer son retour; Arthur continua sa phrase:

« tu va te faire mal au dos a dormir la » fit le roi doucement

« et c'est le crétin qui me dit ça ! a qui la faute si je dort la ! ne me refaite plus jamais peur comme ça » fit merlin faussement fâcher, mais ne contenant pas sa joie. Les deux se regardèrent en silence, les sourires s'agrandissant doucement avant qu'ils ne rigolent ensemble.

Deux semaines passèrent, Arthur n'avait pas révéler a Merlin ce qu'il savait. Il avait décidé de l'utiliser a son avantage pour un cadeau au brun. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de regarder discrètement pour voir son ami le protéger avec ses pouvoirs, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il fallait regarder… et en effet il comprenais pourquoi il n'avait rien vu durant toute ces années, le brun le cachait très bien. Mais désormais tout les petits coup de chance, tout les petits élément incroyable qui leur arrivait, Arthur pouvait mètre un nom dessus. Et puis il avait repenser à tout ce qu'il c'était passer depuis l'arriver de merlin, tout les problèmes résolut miraculeusement, toute les événement, toute les fois ou il avait prit merlin pour un fou avec ses histoire a dormir debout. Il avait voulut l'avertir mais bien sur il ne l'avait pas cru, comment aurait il pu, qui avec un esprit sain aurait pu croire cela, surtout quand c'est dit par un idiot a l'air simplet... Mais maintenant il le croyait. Il le croirait toujours a présent. Mais cela lui avait fait prendre conscience que en effet : Merlin avait sauver un certain nombre de fois son royale fessier. Et puis la taverne…sérieusement comment avait t'il pu croire a cela toute ces années alors qu'il avait bien vu une fois ou ils avaient vraiment été a la taverne, qu'il ne supportait pas très bien l'alcool pour quelqu'un qui est censé y passer tout son temps…encore une fois Arthur se maudit de ne rien avoir vu, et d'être stupide…

Mais Arthur n'était pas rester sans rien faire. Lorsque Merlin avait le dos tournée, il travaillait sur un projet qui lui tenait très a cœur. Et il tenait absolument a le faire en cachette. il voulait faire une surprise au brun. Et c'était pas évidant de lui cacher, car d'une: Merlin était toujours avec lui, selon sa volonté royal, et de deux : Merlin l'aidait depuis longtemps a faire ses papiers, donc ce n'était pas évidant de le faire devant lui sans qu'il ne regarde, croyant aider son maitre. Car oui ce que fessait Arthur était bien un papier, un long rouleau de papier plein de texte et de gribouillis raturer, plein de suggestion,…

Ce n'était pas évidant, et cela nécessitait de penser a beaucoup de chose…mais au bout d'un temps Arthur fut satisfait et fit appeler son valet.

« Vous vouliez me voir Arthur ? » demanda Merlin en rentrant. Le blond se leva tenant un papier.

« oui, j'aimerais ton avis sur se document » fit le roi, Merlin hocha la tête, habituer a ce que le roi partage son travaille des fois. A vrais dire, Merlin c'était une fois demander s'il ne voyait pas les papiers officiels plus que la reine. Bref il prit le rouleau et demanda

« de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda t'il en regarda Arthur qui ne pouvait plus contenir une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Et Merlin se méfiait de cette lueur il connaissait son maître, trop bien. Mais Arthur prit une voix solennel avant de marcher dans la pièce avec les mains dans le dos.

« C'est une nouvelle loi que je voudrais faire passer d'ici peu, bien sur ce n'est que le brouillon. Mais dit moi si tu pense a d'autre élément a incorporer. c'est bien pour cela que je te montre le brouillon de tel façon tu pourra le modifier si tu trouve des failles. Tu es le mieux placer pour le faire, après tout… » fit le roi et la touche de malice au dernier mots, fit questionner Merlin…puis laissant de coter le comportement étrange de son maître, il déroula le rouleau et commença a le lire.

Au loin, Arthur guettait la réaction de Merlin, cacher derrière le papier. Le roi souriait et se pencha pour voir si il pouvait voir l'expression de Merlin…mais après quelques secondes, Merlin abaissa le rouleau avec un air de poisson béat hors de l'eau… Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement, mais en rien c'était le rire d'une mauvaise blague. Merlin pu voir ça : Arthur ne venait pas de lui faire une blague douteuse… aussi il ne comprenait rien, …

« ho Merlin mon dieux, tu devrait voir ta tête, ça valait le coup de le faire dans ton dos pour voir ta réaction… » fit Arthur. Merlin n'osait rien dire alors qu'il en revenait toujours pas. Puis prit d'un doute il releva le rouleau pour s'en assurer. Mais non les mots n'avait pas bouger…

« Vous êtes sincère ? » osa demander Merlin au bout d'un temps n'osant pas encore y croire ne comprenant pas se qui c'était passer dans la tête de son roi si soudainement… Arthur hocha la tête

« plus sincère que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie… » fit simplement Arthur en s'approchant…

Et oui ! Dans ses main se trouvait bien l'abolition de la peine de mort pour toute forme de magie sans préalable, ainsi que les lois pour l'usage de la magie. La magie noir restait punissable, ainsi que toute abus nocif pour la vie des gens. Mais la magie pourrait être exercé librement sous réserve de contrôle et de respect…

Merlin le dévisagea encore plus, ne sachant que dire ni que penser. Mais au fond de lui la joie commençait a se réveiller, ainsi que l'espoir

« Depuis quand vous… » Demanda t'il enfin avec une petite voix.

« oh, et bien depuis qu'un certain sorcier de ma connaissance a crier tout se qu'il savait a mon sujet, pendant que j'étais inconscient et bléser...mais certainement pas sourd » fit Arthur avant que Merlin ne trépasse sous sa honte et sa surprise… Arthur rigola encore légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son serviteur et ami, et bien tôt sorcier attitrer ! c'était encore plus drôle que la dernière. Merlin ne pouvait se défaire de son silence ahuri alors qu'il comprenait enfin tout ce que sa impliquait… il voulut lui dire ''désoler'', mais Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas oser dire se mots, et a la place, il parla

« Merci, Merlin… » fit simplement Arthur alors que Merlin avait encore ses mots coincer dans la gorge… un instant passa en silence et le brun finit par en arriver a son point de non retour et toute ses émotions nouvelle eurent raison de lui…des larmes brillante comme de l'argent liquide coulèrent le long de ses joues, lorsque il comprit que non seulement Arthur l'avait accepter, mais qu'il avait fait bien plus…

Arthur soupira en secouant la tête

« allons, Merlin, tu ne va pas te mettre a pleurer comme une fillette juste a cause d'un petit papier… » fit innocemment Arthur avec un sourire taquin avant que Merlin essuie ses larme avec un sourire

« tait toi, espèce de crétin royal… » fit-il avec des larme de bonheur, le visage souriant d'espoir et de liberté.

« au faite, tu a intérêt a me raconter tout en détails ce que j'ai louper dans mon dos…et je ne veux plus un seul mensonge entre nous… » fit Arthur avant que Merlin hoche la tête avec un sourire

« tu a ta journée ? car ça risque d'être un peu long… » Répondit le magicien avec un regard espiègle…

Fin !

. . .

Et voila!

J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Bye bye


End file.
